hikipediafandomcom-20200214-history
Strong (film)
Strong is a thriller film. Background It was written by Hailey Wepeh and produced by Meesa Sanda and Samantha Taiyne. It was released on September 7th 2013. Plot The film starts with a girl, May, talking to her four friends who are later introduced as Sadie, Minnie, Gail, and Sasha. They all seem to have a fine friendship. And then while they are talking, Minnie laughs how May is weak and that she didn't help her when she was attacked by another girl at school. Sasha agrees and the other two laugh, finding this hilarious. May fake laughs along with them but when they leave she appears to be raged. The next weekend, May goes round to Minnie's to drop someone off when she sees her upstairs bonding with Gail. Minnie's mum lets her in and May sneakily listens in to what they are saying when she hears them talking about her being a runt. Minnie evil laughs and says that May is also really ugly. May walks in at this point and pretends she didn't hear anything. Gail leaves feeling a bit stressed that she possibly heard them. When it is just the two girls alone, May decides she has had enough when Minnie has a smug smile on her face. She charges at her and takes her down. Minnie is stressed by this and grabs a pillow, smacking her with it. May lifts the pillow and attempts to kill her with it which doesn't work when Minnie pushes it off. May gets off her and runs to the bathroom where she follows her. She lifts a towel and smacks Minnie on it who in the shock of it trips and falls. May lunges on top of her and starts to strangle her. Minnie attempts to fight the beast off and fails, dying. May starts to drag her body outside when she realises that her mum is in the house, however when she looks out the window she sees that her car is gone and she must have left. She drags the body outside and sits it down, closing the door quickly before taking her away again. As she dumps the body in the boot of her car she looks at her face and feels deep regret for what she did, tears in her eyes. However she wipes them away, drives off, and dumps the body. Soon there is a search for Minnie while all the friends are feeling worried for her safety. May tells them it's probably nothing to worry over. Sasha and Sadie walk away and Gail goes back to May's house with her. They sit and chat in the garden before going for a walk together. As they get to a more private area, May thinks about the two talking about her the night before and realises what she must do. As they are talking Gail starts to walk ahead and this allows May to pick up a rock and she beats Gail to death. She covers her up with leaves and runs away. As she arrives home she finds Sasha standing outside who tells her that she was looking for her. They go inside the empty house and Sasha starts insulting her, telling her she's ugly, weak, a runt, and doesn't deserve the girls. May becomes extremely angered and finally snaps. She smacks Sasha over the face with the same rock she used to kill Gail with. Sasha falls and Mary hits her again before dropping the rock and strangles her to death. She feels very evil and remembers how Sasha was obsessed with wanting to look stunning and so she brings her makeup bag down and starts to put it on her. She cleans up her head wounds and disposes her body to where she left Gail's. The police soon find the two bodies and meanwhile, May is planning how to kill Sadie. She asks her to come round the next day and when she does she attempts to attack her, not realising that Sadie is a trained fighter and they get into a battle. As they are fighting, there is a lot of injuries involved. May claws at her face, her best weapon. Sadie pushes her away and starts to run but she grabs her hair and pulls her back to her and starts to strangle her, pushing her up against the wall. Sadie pushes her away, kicks her down and runs from the house in desperation. May is soon captured despite her trying to escape. She is taken away by the police and as she passes Sadie she growls at her and says "I am Strong" practically spitting the last word at her. The film ends with Sadie getting new friends when she realises the blonde girl is also called May. Cast Anita Habe - as May, a blonde stunner who is driven to murder when her own friends betray her. Robbie Rodgers - as Minnie, a pink haired popular stunner who is mean and cruel towards May. Raven Boxer - as Sasha, a black haired gal who follows in the footsteps of Minnie. Glenda Pode - as Gail, a brown haired normal girl who is quiet but trained by Minnie. Keira Ceryle - as Sadie, a mean girl who actually has a good heart underneath.